memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chelsea Bond
Two actresses After a lot of research I've finally created this article. The IMDb page and this page show Chelsea Bond. Here is another shot of her from Prescriptions. However IMDb also credited Tracey A. Kimball as the actress who played the Lorillian mother in Broken Bow. Kimball has also credits here and here, where she list her appearances in Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise as recurring appearances. I do not know, but these two actresses look so different and I do not believe they are the same person. I was able to contact Ms. Kimball on her e-mail address and her answers were very friendly. However, she cannot prove that she appeared in these episodes. According to Ms. Kimball, a fire after a dispute with an ex-friend destroyed her call sheets/ contracts/ memorabilia. She was not able to tell me any names of fellow extras, who shot scenes with her, with the exception of two names I've mentioned in an e-mail. As for her appearances: *Starfleet cadet #3 in Voyager's "Endgame" - after two request (and I've sent her all pics of cadets), she didn't told me who she is. *Alien in ENT's "Broken Bow" - she agreed, she played the Lorillian mother, but she looks different and the other Chelsea Bond fits exactly with the pic from the episode. *Cadet in ENT's "Deadstop" - she wrote to me she played the bright red-headed cadet in the scene on the planet behind Trip and Reed. However, in this scene are not many women, and the only red-head in actress Marnie Martin, identified by Hilde Garcia's homepage. *Alien in ENT's "Marauders" - she wrote she played an alien woman on the planet and performed roles and drops in a fight with the Klingons. However, in this episode is only one woman who performs these actions, stuntwoman Leigh Hennessy After I've sent her more pics (of Marnie Martin and Leigh Hennessy), she did not respond again. For the explanation why two names (Kimball and Bond), she wrote me when she started acting she was told to take an artistic name, Chelsea Lee Bond, but when she shot her first project (Broken Bow), and returned home, she decided to take her real name, because she is proud of it. But on IMDb are credits from 1992 on...and her first project was "Broken Bow"? I am sorry if I am totally wrong, but before anyone couldn't prove it that these two women are indeed the same person or Kimball really appeared in a Star Trek episode, I will not write Kimball's article on this site. Anyone comments or explanations? Just thought I've share these results. – Tom 12:05, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :The following was added by an anon user, I have put it here until this gets figured out: *According to Bond's IMDb profile, Bond was born as Tracey Anne Kimball. This is incorrect; Bond and Kimball are two different people. In addition, Bond's IMDb page now contains biographical information about Kimball, Kimball's photos have been added to Bond's profile, and some of Kimball's acting credits have been incorrectly listed amongst Bond's credits. Any credit on Bond's IMDb page that is marked with "uncredited" (with the possible exception of Double Take) or "as Tracey A. Kimball" does not belong to Bond.--31dot 10:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) The anon is right. Bond's and Kimball's profile were merged a few days ago. Everyone can obviously see that these are two different women. These comments clear up the mist. And now there is also a second profile for Chelsea Bond. IMDb made a big mistake. – Tom 14:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::There's a shock. IMDB screwed up? :) -- sulfur 14:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Not really a shock.... ;) – Tom 14:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) IMDb actress mix-up fixed IMDb has fixed Chelsea Bond's page to remove Tracey Kimball's credits and information. I have thus removed the following passage. --From Andoria with Love 00:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :According to Bond's IMDb profile, Bond is also known as Tracey A. Kimball. This is incorrect; Bond and Kimball are two different people. In addition, Bond's IMDb page now contains biographical information about Kimball, Kimball's photos have been added to Bond's profile, and some of Kimball's acting credits have been incorrectly listed amongst Bond's credits. Any credit on Bond's IMDb page that is marked with "uncredited" (with the possible exception of ''Double Take) or "as Tracey A. Kimball" does not belong to Bond.'' ::The other works and the photo gallery sections still have information about Ms. Kimball. – Tom 09:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think those really impact the information on MA, though. I think we can do without mentioning it, but that's just my opinion. --From Andoria with Love 11:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::July 28, 2011 ::::This gets crazier. ::::Check out Tim Raynor's page on IMDb. It says that he is married to Chelsea Bond. Maybe he once was. But when I first met him in January of this year, he was living w/the redhead Tracey Kimball. Ms. Kimball's bios seem to change daily. She has closed Facebook accounts and reopened with different names. Be careful. ::::Here is more about Tracey Kimball: http://www.gotcast.com/LilRed061975 None of the pictures shown are of the redhead Tracey Kimball I met who was involved or married to Timothy Raynor. ::::Oh and here's more written by Tracey Kimball: http://jewelz011982.webs.com/resume.htm While the redhead I met as TK was married to Timothy Raynor, she did not in any way resemble the photos on this website either. So it seems IMDb isn't the only mixing up photos. LOL! ::::You might also notice that on that blog written by Tracey Kimball, she lists many of the same Star Trek and Enterprise credits. So was IMDb writing her blog too? ::::and here's another one: https://profiles.google.com/102173129144885367791/posts the same Tracey? Notice she mentions Tim Raynor. And that photo is on another of her sites I believe. ::::and another - notice some of the details are the same... http://about.me/saengerinnana :::::Is there a point to all this, or are you just interested in flaming a dead issue? - 08:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, there's a point. http://www.modelingpage.com/mypage.cfm/ID/10469 https://profiles.google.com/102173129144885367791/posts ::::The photos here http://www.ModelingPage.com/HeadShots.cfm/ID/10469/ are actually of her when I met her and her husband in the past few months. Don't worry about Tracey Kimball related identities not making sense. She was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder long before DSM-IV reclassified it as Dissociative Identity Disorder. She has a long history of making up utterly false activities and identities, and mixing those with real ones, and hybrid fabrications loosely based on threads of truth. She's been delivered by police to emergency rooms in Derby, CT (Griffin Hospital) and a couple years later to an Orlando, FL area hospital, and likely others of which I lack specific knowledge, related to episodes with that mental illness. Some of her unethical and illegal activities are being discussed peripheral to her husband's equally nefarious past, here: https://shihantimraynor.wordpress.com/ Those would properly be private medical issues, except that she has a history over most of her life of assorted illegal activities, and ones that involve distorting business and professional and historic records. Don't trust any information she may have fabricated, absent verifiable confirming (or contradicting) sources. For any admins or contributors who found her perpetrating various forms of identity theft or intellectual property theft, so did I as someone with direct personal knowledge. If those medical issues didn't consume a huge and traumatic level of personal resources, the same creative skills required of actresses might have turned into a viable career. Given those issues, potential landlords, employers, casting agents, and pretty much everyone else who may deal with her, beware of the altered reality. Admin Tom, valiant effort making sense of that scramble, absent the secret decoder ring. LokiV (talk) 03:01, January 18, 2016 (UTC)